Johnny's Birthday
by Danny0boi
Summary: It's Johnny's birthday and Gil has a special birthday surprise for him. ;   My first fanfic, R&R maybe?


"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHNNY!" yelled everyone at the party.

It was Johnny's 13th Birthday party and everyone had shown up for his birthday party. Black and White were there, along with Gil and and other various people from his crazy adventures. The party was in full swing when Gil approached Johnny.

"Hey Johnny bro, I got a birthday surprise for you upstairs in your room," said Gil.

"Really? What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Ok, then show me."

Together they walked upstairs and stopped in front of Johnny's room.

"Let me go in and get it ready for you. I'll call you in when I'm ready," Gil told Johnny.

Gil walked in and shut the door. He immediately began to remove all of his clothing. Once he down to his bare, tight ass, he flopped down onto Johnny bed and struck a seductive pose.

"'right Johnny, come in with your eyes closed and shut the door"

"Do I have to close my eyes?" Johnny protested.

"Yeah bro. It'll make it way cooler. Promise!"

Johnny came in with his eyes closed and shut the door. As soon as he opened his eyes he saw Gil's gorgeous, golden-brown tan body laying naked on his bed. His limp dick laying casually across his leg. After standing dumb founded for a minute, Johnny blurted out "Gil, What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you your birthday present. And I can already see that you're liking it." Gil replied as he pointed to a little bulge in Johnny's pants. "Come here Johnny."

Johnny moved closer to Gil. Just close enough for Gil to press their lips together and grab Johnny's crotch. As he did this Johnny melted.

"Gil, how did you know?" Johnny asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Dukie told me he found a nudey picture of me you hid in here." Johnny just blushed, he didn't know what to say. This had been a dream of his for quite some time.

"Take you clothes off Johnny, it's time for your real present." Without any hesitation Johnny took off all of his clothes down to his briefs.

"Tighty-whities, very sexy bro."

Johnny then took off his underwear and stood naked in front of Gil's lustful eyes. His erect length standing 4 inches tall under a small tuff of blonde pubes. Gil had also been waiting for this for a while and wasted no time going to work on Johnny.

He licked at Johnny's head, played with it. Teasing Johnny before taking the whole length into his mouth and began to suck with fervor. He bobbed his head up and down the length, working his tongue all over it. He continued for a few minutes before Johnny started panting hard and struggled to say, "Gil, I'm gonna…gonna…" before shooting into Gil's mouth and down his throat.

"Gil That was the most amazing thing ever!"

"Now lay down on the bed and perk that cute little but up in the air."

Johnny obeyed and Gil starred at his round smooth little ass sticking up in the air.

Gil sucked on one of his finger to get it nice and wet before plunging it into Johnny ass. He moved his finger around inside as Johnny's ass tightened around it. As it loosened up he inserted a second finger and Johnny moaned in pleasure.

"Are you ready Johnny? It might hurt."

"I'm ready. Look in the top drawer, there is some lotion in there."

Gil opened the drawer and found a bottle of lotion laying on top of the picture of him getting out of the shower.

"Nice picture." Gil said as he rubbed some lotion onto his 7 inch dick. He positioned it in front of Johnny's entrance and entered slowly, allowing Johnny to adjust. He pulled back and started to pump in and out slowly as Johnny let out moans of absolute pleasure. He could not believe that Gil was in his room, with him. IN HIM.

"Gil, this…this is amazing. Pump harder. Please." He was practically begging Gil. Gil didn't want to disappoint, he began to thrust harder and faster.

The feeling of Gil inside of him was surging through Johnny's body, the pain of the stretching was overpowered by the sheer, pure pleasure. As Gil sped up, he began panting and moaning himself. As he reached his climax, they both cried out in pleasure. Gil shot his seed deep inside of Johnny and Johnny cam all over his bed.

"Johnny bro, what'd ya think? Good present?"

"That was the best present ever."

"Glad to that. Maybe we can do it again. Soon. Just as long as Susan and Mary don't find out."


End file.
